Forum:Pictures
I can't seem to get a picture on a page I'm working on. The picture is of Jack Sparrow looking with a lantern from Dead Man's Chest I'm sure I'm coping the "JPG code" correctly. What's wrong?- Captain J. Sparrow 15:03, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Has the image already been uploaded to this wiki, or is it somewhere else on the Internet? If so, it needs to be uploaded here first - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:24, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :The picture was from this wiki's collection of Jack Sparrow images, so I would think so.- Captain J. Sparrow 19:44, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::You mean this one? If so, simply copy the title of the image ("Image:JackSpot.jpg") and place it on the article, using wiki code. Study the code of images already on the article for the format - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:57, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::I meant a different picture, but I was able to get it on the page; I was typing "\" instead of a "|". But how do you upload items ont the wiki? - Captain J. Sparrow 14:14, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Use the "upload file" link on the toolbox to the left << - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:37, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :I noticed that the image of Barbossa's flag won't appear when the code is typed. Is that image "out of order"? - Captain J. Sparrow 20:57, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::You mean either of those on Jolly Roger (flag)? Both work fine - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:11, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I ment the one one on the Barbossa image page. I think it's on the right. - Captain J. Sparrow 14:41, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::This one? Works fine. The code is: . Placed on a page, it should be something like: -- the sections in order being: filename|position on page|thumbnail|size|caption - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:17, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Images :New topic: Thesr articles need images: *John Stryke: An image of Stryke would do *Walt Disney Company: A picture of the castle might be nice *Just about any article related to The Eye of Despair! Could some one take care of these? - Captain J, Sparrow, Toruga :Don't forget we have PotC Wiki:Image requests for this purpose - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 09:34, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, okay, I'll do that - Captain J. Sparrow, Tortuga How to Upload Images Excuse me. I'd like to know if anyone can tell me how to upload images? You see, I want to upload images from another website onto articles on Pirates of the Caribbean Online. It has great images of characters from the game. I want to start articles from the red links on the PotC Online article page. So can anyone tell me how to upload images from another website? Note: I need to know what kind of code to write on the Upload Page, such as .jpg, .png, etc. MarioGalaxy 02:07, 17 March 2008 (UTC) *Uploading images is easy. Go to the sidebar and find the area that says Toolbox. Click on upload image/file. After that, click browse and find the file you want to upload. Make sure the code (.jpg, .png, ect) in the destination file is the same as the source file. Then, click upload. --Wanderingshadow 13:29, 17 March 2008 (UTC)